I Run To You
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: When everything goes wrong I run to you.
1. I Need You

**Title: **I Run To You

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **When everything goes wrong I run to you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the music

**A/N ~ In this story Rachel and Puck never went out because in my opinion that was the crappiest excuse for a relationship that I have ever seen in my whole life! So just remember that fact ok. **

**A/N ~ As you might guess after reading this chap my whole fanfic is based on the song **_**'I Run To You ~ Lady Antebellum' **_

* * *

**Chap 1 ~ I Need You**

She could still remembered the first time he had ever looked at her… really looked at her. It had been the very moment that he had walked through those doors and joined Glee for the first time. It was like gravity had shifted, their eyes had locked and from that moment on they had a common understanding.

And from that point in time they began their not so secret friendship. The rest of Glee noticed how they reacted differently around each other, how they could actually have a conversation without any crude comments… even though he threw in a few sexual comments here and there and especially how he would drive her to and from school every day.

Rumours sprang up like wild fire most the student body thought that they had some secret romantic relationship but in truth there was nothing romantic about their relationship. What it was and what it wasn't was two very different things.

They understood each other…

They were complete opposites…

They fit together like puzzle pieces…

But most importantly…

They shared a common pain…

They both had to sit back and watch as the people that meant so much to them use them and play them. It happened time and time again and at times when it felt like everything was just going to crumble down all around them they knew both knew that they had someone to fall back on and save them… again… and again… time… after time… over… and over.

It was like a cycle but neither was strong enough to break free from the cycle and say enough. So it continued.

Finn continued to use Rachel. Pretending to care for her and use her musical abilities for his own selfish purposes. Giving her false hope that they would be together one day.

Quinn continued to not want anything to do with Puck. Telling him that he would never have anything to do with his daughters life. Even when the bombshell about Finn not being the real father hit she still didn't want his help.

When Finn and Quinn broke up Finn proceeded to play with Rachel's emotions even more, using as her as a no-official rebound girl. They weren't together and Finn made that very clear… he continued to hurt her and confuse her to no end.

When Finn and Quinn broke up despite the fact that all this meant he lost his best friend Finn, Quinn had toyed with him for a while pretending to consider giving him a chance to be in his daughters life.

There was so much more as well… so much more hurt… so many more things that were left unsaid because it was truthfully to painful to think of. The only good memories either of them had was when they ran to each other the very moment that something happened.

They were each other life line. Their reasons to get up in the morning. And without the other they would surely perish. Just being able to hold each other in silence as tears stained their faces was enough… just enough to know they would make it through another day.

Well that was until another bombshell hit.

It had started out like any normal day and no one would have known anything was amiss if it wasn't the fact that no more than ten minutes into Glee practise the sound out gut reaching screams were heard throughout the halls of McKinley High.

It was the most horrifying sight as Quinn Fabray fell to the ground clutching her stomach for dear life as blood quickly stained the skirt she was wearing and pooled around her limp form.

That had been the day that Quinn Fabray suffered a miscarriage.

And the very next day was when Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson got back together realising that they still loved each other and that no matter what issues they had they could work passed them.

Neither Rachel Berry nor Noah Puckerman were seen at school after that. But unlike every other time they didn't run to each other… they didn't find comfort in their life line… because for the first time since he walked into that room and joined the group he had swore he would never join they were both to lost to ever find each other.

A week passed… they barely ate… they barely slept… they simply locked themselves in their bedrooms and refused to see the light of day. But the one thing they did do was wait…

Wait for the other to call… wait for the other to make the first move… wait for the other to admit they needed the other first… but neither did…

Finally Rachel's fathers and Noah's mother forced them both to go back to school neither knowing that the same thing was happening to both of them.

So when they both arrived at school the air was tense… neither knew the other would be there but they both desperately hoped they would be. And then one of those things that only happens in movies decided to come to life. It was lunch time and an ungodly silence had fallen upon the students as they all realised that every member of Glee were finally all back at school even though two didn't know it yet.

That had been the moment that two doors open and the same time. There were two entrances to the cafeteria both double doors on either side of the large room directly opposite each other and it wasn't uncommon for them to open at the same time. But the bit that had everyone on the edges of their seats was who exactly had come through those doors.

The Glee members who had banded together once again forgetting what had happened and forgiving each member involved, were all the most anxious. They watched as their two missing members stood across the room from each other eyes locked neither able to look away.

But like always one broke and this time it was Rachel who couldn't help but let silent tears rush out of her burning eyes as she started to run to him. Puck walked forward about ten steps opening his arms as Rachel came crashing into them her arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around her waist their bodies moulding into each others finally feeling like they were at home in each other arms.

They were each others safety nets and they would never try and deny that again.

"I need you" The words slipped from both their lips at the same time neither letting go as the whole cafeteria erupted into cheering, wolf whistles, clapping and shouting.

The only two people that weren't on their feet applauding them were the two people who had forced them towards each other in the first place.

Finn and Quinn sat their looking at each other before they looked over at the hugging pair knowing that they were the ones that caused them both so much pain. They were the ones that made it inevitable for them not to need the other. It was then that they realised that no matter how much they wanted to fix all the mistakes that they had made they would never be able to because they had both played with fire… but they hadn't been the ones to get burned.

No the ones who got burned were the ones who were now clinging to each other now like if they let go everything would fall apart.

From this point on nothing would be the same.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back with another Rachel x Puck story.  
Have any of you noticed that I seem to start one story and then come up with another idea for another story and start to write that one and then the last story kinda gets forgotten? Well I promise I'm not going to forget about my last Rachel x Puck story 'Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail' and promise I'll get another chap for that up soon.  
But I just thought of this and kinda started writing and come up with this :)**

Hope you like.


	2. All For You

**Title: **I Run To You

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **When everything goes wrong I run to you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the music

* * *

**Chap 2 ~ All For You**

The day passed by quicker than either Rachel or Puck would have liked and before they knew it Glee practise had arrived but neither wanted to face the music and go in not knowing what they would find on the other side of those doors.

"I guess we don't have much choice do we?" Rachel asked looking up at him a small frown on her lips

"Not really…" Puck sighed trying to give her a reassuring smile but it came out weaker than he had hoped

"Together?" She asked her voice so small

"Together" He nodded as he wrapped a arm around he shoulder as if to protect her from any harm before they both reached out and pushed the door open

But what awaited them wasn't what they had been expecting. After they took a step into the room they were assaulted by a group of people tackling them and hugging the living day lights out of them.

"We missed you" Tina said to Rachel no longer stuttering around the Glee members as she, Kurt and Mercedes preceded to hug every bit of her they could get to

"Yeah man don't do that again" Matt said as he placed a hand on Puck's shoulder as he, Mike and Artie all stood around him before the two groups changed people and the boys went to hug Rachel and the two girls plus Kurt went to group hug Puck.

"Rachel, Puck its good to have you both back" Mr Shue walked over to them shaking Puck's hand and giving Rachel a fatherly hug.

"Thanks Mr Shue" Rachel smiled

They all then took their seats Puck taking Rachel's hand and leading her over to two seats in the front row far away from the couple who sat in the back staring at them not so discreetly.

"Well I have been recently thinking and I have decided that we need to expand our song choices. So for a change of pace I am going to set an assignment what I want you all to do is get into pairs and then write something of your own" Mr Shue said as he stood in front of the group

"So that means you have to write music and lyrics. Also choreograph a routine for your song when you perform it in front of the rest of the group in two weeks time. I know its not very long but I am confident that you all will be able to come up with something brilliant" Mr Shue continued explaining

"Can we pick our partners?" Rachel pipped up holding up her hand to ask a question

"Yes Rachel you may" Mr Shue nodded and she instantly turned to face the boy who was sitting next to her

"Partner?" She asked with a smile

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Puck smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again pulling her chair closer to his so she could lean her head on his shoulder

"Well then after you all pair up I think that for the rest of the lesson we could just have a bit of chill time and you can all just talk amongst yourselves about your assignments" Mr Shue proposed making any of the previous tension in the room flood away

"Brilliant idea if I do say so myself Mr Shue" Kurt said happily as he turned to Mercedes

"Come on" Puck said grapping Rachel's hand and pulling her up leading her over to the makeshift stage and helping her up

She sat down on it with her legs crossed as she watched as Noah went and grabbed his guitar that he had left by the door upon entering the room. When he came back he sat down in directly in front of her so close their knees were nearly brushing.

"Noah what are you doing?" Rachel asked as he popped the locks on his guitar case and took it out sitting it on one of his knees

But he didn't reply he simply smiled at her before strumming at the strings and letting his fingers glide across the cords smoothly.

"_Nothing compares to  
Life I have in You  
Nothing of this world satisfies  
So, I want to let go  
I want to let You know  
All that I have to give is Yours Here I am  
As gold to the fireI will surrender to Your hand  
To this place Lord, I have come ready for Your touch _

_It's all for You  
It's all for You  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go_

_It's all for You  
It's all for You  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go _

_What is it in me  
That hangs on for so long  
Why do I fight the tears that come?  
I work so hard to  
Keep in control when  
All that I want is to let go_

_Here I am  
As gold to the fire  
I will surrender to Your hand  
To this place Lord, I have come ready for Your touch_

_It's all for You  
It's all for You  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go_

_It's all for You  
It's all for You  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go_

_It's all for You  
It's all for You  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go_

_It's all for You  
It's all for You  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go_

_I'll take this life  
And lay it down  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go  
My hopes and dreams Here at Your feet  
I'm letting go  
I'm letting go_

And I am ready for Your life  
And I am ready for You now"

Neither had noticed how everyone had stopped talking through as soon as Puck had started singing nor did they realise that two particular people watched on not only with jealously but also with pain written on their faces.

"You finished it" Rachel said happily after she finished clapping

"Yeah… last night actually, what you think?" Puck asked

"Noah it was amazing" Rachel giggled as she reached out and took his hand as he placed his guitar aside so she could turn around and sit in between his legs both still not noticing everyone was looking at them wondering when their friendship had changed from just friendship and that they both needed each other to the un-denying fact that there was more sexual tension between those two than anything the rest of Glee had ever seen before.

They acted like they were a couple… but the thing was officially they weren't and if asked they would both deny it and say that the were just friends. But actions speech louder than words… normally Kurt and Mercedes would have wanted to meddle and make two people with this much obvious sexual tension get together faster but they both had been through so much and if being friends for now was good enough for them than the rest of Glee would support them and not pressure them… well everyone expect Finn and Quinn that was.

Rachel grabbed her backpack and pulled out a note pad and a pen before leaning back into Puck's chest letting his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder as she wrote in big dark capital letters four words at the top of the note pad.

"What do you think?" It was Rachel's turn to ask "For our songs name I mean"

Puck looked down at the words and smiled thinking that it was fitting to write a song like that.

'**I RUN TO YOU'**

"Perfect" He said


	3. Running From You

**Title: **I Run To You

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **When everything goes wrong I run to you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the music

* * *

**Chap 3 ~ Running From You**

A week had passed by and each pair were progressing along with their songs quickly but were all thankful they still had a week left to perfect their songs, music and dance moves.

But the Gleeks were umming and ahring about picking up a little project of a different kind. Over the past week since Rachel and Puck had come back to school the Glee members had noticed that the pair were a lot more touchy feely than they ever were before. Sure it was normal for friends to hug and stuff but to be seen holding hands and doing things that only couples did started to confuse the members of Glee.

They had asked a few times if they were together but they had both stated that they were simply good friends… but at the same time they all read between the lines and realised that something had changed in their relationship after the cafeteria moment.

It was like they needed each other more than ever before. Everyone noticed that neither Rachel or Puck pinned over Finn and Quinn anymore even though it was obvious Puck wouldn't seeing as his daughter was now gone for ever but when it came apparent that Rachel no longer held feelings for the quarterback and more than likely now held feelings for the wide receiver more than a few eyebrows were raised.

Most of the student body thought that Rachel Berry would always be in love with Finn Hudson but obvious that was no longer the case for there wasn't a moment that she wasn't seen with Noah Puckerman or her phone in her hands and a smile on her lips as she sent txt after txt to no doubt Noah Puckerman.

They understood each other…

They were complete opposites…

They fit together like puzzle pieces…

But most importantly…

They no longer shared a common pain…

Moving on was always one of the hardest things to do but it seemed like they had both accomplished that with the simple help of the others presence. It didn't take long for everyone to get used to their daily routine. Puck would drive Rachel to school and walk her to her locker waiting for her to get her books before they walked to his locker, him surprisingly having decided most probably with the help of Rachel to start taking his school work seriously. They would then walk to Rachel's first class before he went to his. During class they would send each other at least ten or more txt messages, after class Rachel would wait near the classroom door for a few minutes before Puck showed up and walked her to her next class not caring that he most probably would be late for his next lesson he still had a slight reputation to keep up after all. At lunch they would sit together sometimes with the rest of Glee but only with Finn and Quinn weren't there otherwise they would take their lunch outside and eat. After school if they didn't have Glee practise or if he didn't have football practise he would drive them back to her place where they would stay and finish their homework and then work on their song. However if he had football practise Rachel would wait from him in the bleachers watching his practise until he was done and then he would drop her home not staying instead going home and having a shower before collapsing on his bed.

They were more than friends…

But they weren't in a relationship…

They weren't friends with privileges…

But they acted like a couple…

For the time being they had silently agreed that their relationship was complicated but they would leave it at that for the time being not wanting to rush into something and instead just enjoy what they had at the moment. Because at this moment in time that was good enough.

"Rachel" She heard Kurt call from somewhere behind her

Turning around she spotted Kurt and Mercedes walking towards. Ever since this whole thing had gone down she had become much better friends with everyone in Glee and they had all excepted her completely now.

"Hey guys" Rachel said happily as she hoisted her black book bag onto her shoulder higher that Noah had brought her saying her wheelie bag was a bit out dated. "What's up?"

They both shared a look before turning back to her.

"Umm darling I'm not sure how to tell you this but…" Kurt started but trailed off looking at Mercedes for help

"Have you checked your phone recently?" Mercedes asked in a soft voice making Rachel raise a eyebrow

"Umm no… why?" Rachel asked completely confused

"Well maybe you should" Kurt said

Rachel gave him a look before she reached into her book bag and dug around the bottom, finally pulling out her blackberry phone and realising that she had a message.

Clicking the open button she immediately realised that it was a link to none other than Jacob Israel's blog. Reluctantly clicking the link knowing that nothing good could come from this if this was what Kurt and Mercedes were trying to tell her about.

When the page popped up she immediately felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop not bothering to fix either one of them for all she could so was stare at the scream in shock.

The newest post on the blog was called _'Is It Cheating If You Don't Go Out In The Fist Place?' _underneath those words was a large picture of something she defiantly wouldn't have believed if she hadn't been seeing it with her own eyes. It was as clear as day who the two people in the picture were and it pained her even more to admit it.

Noah and… Santana

In a very compromising position. They were both fully clothed surprisingly and Noah's back was facing towards her but she still knew it was him because of his defiant Mohawk. He was kissing Santana's neck as her eyes were closed most probably in pleasure.

Pain surged through her body as she continued to read the article.

'_Everyone knows that Noah Puckerman better known as Puck has a un-official but very obvious relationship with none other than Rachel Berry. So my question two you my faithful readers is this, 'Is It Cheating If You Don't Go Out In The Fist Place?'. If you say yes then what I want to know is this, why is Mr Puckerman making out with another girl when he has the beautiful Rachel Berry on his arm even thought they are not officially dating. _

_Stay tuned for more updates soon'_

She didn't even realise that tears were streaming down her face as she closed the page and looked back up at her two friends who were looking at her with concern.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later right?" Rachel gave a weak sad little smile as more tears fell "I never really did stand a chance"

"Oh Rach" Kurt said reaching out for her but she just shock her head and took a step back.

"I appreciate you both informing me of this unfortunate turn of events… but I must be going" Rachel said before she turned and started to walk down the corridor every eye on her as silence fell upon the student body and for the first time no one made any snide or rude remarks to her, no one teased or laughed at her, instead everyone just sadly looked on feeling sorry for the girl who had just had her heart broken.

And this time she wasn't running to her life line… this time she was running away from it.

* * *

**Ok this is all your getting for tonight becase I'm going to bed now lol it is currently 12:22 am and I am dead tired but just finished this chap cause I love you all just that much lol  
Now love me back and REVIEW !!!**

Love Ya All :)


	4. I Love You

**Title:** I Run To You

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **When everything goes wrong I run to you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the music

**A/N ~ Thanks for all the reviews. And I'd just like to clear some stuff up. I'm from Australia so yes some of the words in here are going to have a different spelling to what some of you are used to. And I totally know that some words are just spelled completely wrong but it was like close to midnight when I started writing the passed three chaps and I was dead tired, so I'm sorry 4 that.**

* * *

**Chap 4 ~ I Love You**

Pain it was something she was familiar with having felt it time and time again after none other than Finn Hudson inflicted it upon her. But it wasn't until now did she know what it truly felt like to be in pain. Unbearable, heartbreaking pain.

She had given up on checking her phone hours ago and eventually turned it off knowing there was already probably twenty missed calls from Puck and probably another ten from all the other Glee members.

Through the rest of the day she didn't wait for him to walk her to classes, at lunch she hid by herself in the auditorium, and finally after school she was glad that they didn't have Glee so she didn't have to see him.

She wasn't sure how this could have happened. Puck wasn't like that anymore, he didn't have random hook ups with chicks who were willing to put themselves out there for any guy. He even stopped offering certain other services with his pool cleaning business and now simply cleaned pools and that was it.

But it was only now she realised something… Puck wasn't… well he wasn't Puck anymore. She was sure that others had noticed it as well. She wasn't sure when it had happened but all she knew was it had and somewhere along the way he had stopped being Puck and started being Noah… her Noah.

Her Noah went to every one of his classes and had started getting great grades.

Her Noah started to take his music seriously and had progressed a great deal.

Her Noah walked her to classes.

Her Noah drove her to and from school.

Her Noah brought her Graph Slushies every Saturday before they went to Glee practise.

Her Noah was just that… Noah.

Puck wouldn't do any of these things on his own free will but Noah would and that's about when she realised that love is unconditional but it can also be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable, and strangely easy to mistake as loathing.

And truthfully she couldn't believe she was about to think this but… She was in love with Noah… not Puck… but Noah.

Just as she was about to be plummeted into more depressing thoughts of how it no longer mattered if she loved him or not because he had chosen who he wanted, a loud voice yelled out to her.

"BERRY! WAIT UP! BERRY STOP"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned from where she had been walking through the school parking lot about to start her long walk home. Who she saw wasn't very surprising because of two reasons, 1) they had called her Berry and 2) because she was sure they would try and find her sooner or later.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked her voice dull and broken, no longer even feeling the need to use her explicit vocabulary

"Berry you have to listen to me" Santana said quickly slightly out of breath from running to get to her "It's not what it looks like ok"

"It's alright Santana I understand" Rachel cut her off by holding up a hand

"But" Santana said but was cut off again

"You simply got the guy first… I cant be angry at you for that" Rachel said with an attempt of a smile

"What? No Berry you don't understand" Santana said but Rachel had already turned and walked away from the dark skinned girl

"RACHEL ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Those words were yelled through the parking lot but Rachel didn't turn she just kept walking knowing only more pain would could from talking to Santana.

She hadn't even walked more than twenty steps when she saw the one person she desperately hoped she would be able to avoid. Their eyes locked and the next thing she knew he was walking towards her… and fast. Today seriously wasn't her day was it?

And then her mind screamed one word.

RUN!

So that's what she did turning away from him she started running hoping to put some distance between them. She didn't even notice when it started to rain until she felt her clothes become drenched.

"RACHEL" Her name was yelled but she didn't stop this time

'Why does the parking lot have to be so huge' she thought as she continued to run but only making it halfway through it before a hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her around causing her body to slam into a hard chest.

"Rachel stop" He was looking down at her and she saw that the pain that she had been feeling all day was written on his face

"Let go of me" She pleaded as she struggled to get out of his hold

"Rachel, Santana tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. That photo was from months ago and I can prove it" Noah said as he held her tighter against his chest

"How" Rachel spat glaring up at him

"What shirt was I wearing in that picture Rachel?" He asked raising an eyebrow

He was right she knew what shirt he had been wearing in the picture. She had studied that picture over and over wanting to make sure that it was really him. But she didn't understand what this had to do with him proving the photo wasn't take recently.

Then it hit her.

The shirt he had been wearing in the picture was one of his oldest ones, it was warn and had a permanent smell of his after shave mixed in with the smell of his deodorant and then also something that she couldn't name because it was purely Noah.

And the thing was… he no longer had that shirt. He had given it to her the first time she had come running to him for comfort which had been a week after he joined Glee and the reason he had given her his shirt to wear was because she was drenched in five different colours of slushie and the worst part about it was that Finn had been talking to her at the time and just let it happen.

She had never given that shirt back him telling her she could keep it. And now it had become what she slept in every night.

"Oh my god" Rachel's mouth fell open as her eyes went wide for the second time that day

"Exactly" Noah said knowing she had finally remembered and put the pieces together

"Noah… I'm… I… I'm so… sorry" She was stuttering and her eyes were filling with tears

"Don't be sorry Its not your fault… this is all Jacob Israel fault and the bloody creep is going to pay for this" Noah said as he reached out and whipped a tear away realising she was crying even though it was raining hard and rain drops also stained her face

"Noah?" Rachel said looking up at him but he just placed a finger on her lips to silence her

"But for now I want to make one thing clear" He said and it was only then she realised his face was inches from hers

"I want you to know that you will always be the only girl I want to be with" Noah said their noses now nearly touching

"Do you mean?" Rachel whispered only just loud enough for him to hear

"I love you Rachel Berry" Those words spilled from his mouth seconds before he crashed his lips onto hers

It was one thing to act like a couple but it was another thing to actually be a couple.

So they stood there holding each other like they did that day in the cafeteria but this time was different. This time they gave into their true feelings. The rain beat down on them as their lips glided against each others, eyes shut tight and hands holding on for dear life. And in both their minds they remembered the song that Noah had wrote for her and played in front of the whole Glee club without even realising it.

'_It's all for you_

_It's all for you_

_I'm letting go_

_I'm letting go'_

To feel love and to be loved they both realised was the most wonderful feeling either had ever experienced. And they were finally home in each others arms.


End file.
